


Prying Eyes (Rich Kids AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your dad and George Barnes are rival enemies at the law firm. Whenever your dad is prosecuting, George Barnes is defending. Your families are known to be sworn enemies. So how do you think your father would feel if he found out you’re dating George’s son, Bucky?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 11





	Prying Eyes (Rich Kids AU)

Your eyes were glued to your phone as you texted back and forth to Wanda. You both were meeting up downtown to go shopping. Wanda was running a bit late, but you didn’t mind.

“Miss?” you looked up and noticed that the car had pulled over right in front of one of your favorite boutiques.

You smiled at your driver, “Thanks, Phil! I’ll call you when I’m ready!”

“You got it! Be safe!” he extended his fist out.

You bumped it with a chuckle, “Always!” you hopped out of the car and walked with a little bounce to your step as you approached the store.

You were in there for about twenty minutes when you got a text from Wanda saying she’ll be waiting outside for you. You paid for the small amount of items you found and exited the store with a bag swinging from your fingers.

As soon as you stepped out, you squealed, “Bucky!” you ran over to the man that was leaning against his car, looking handsome as ever. You launched yourself into his arms and he caught you, hugging you tight to his chest.

“Hey, princess. Missed you.” he pecked your cheek. He inhaled your scent, missing how sweet and comforting you smelled. You always smelled like a mix of flowers and fruits.

He set you down and you looked into his eyes so lovingly, “How’d you know I was here?” your fingers intertwined with his.

He shrugged nonchalantly, loving the feel of your skin against his again, “Wanda. I talked to her and convinced her to help me surprise you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Of course you did. But whatever.” you leaned in and pressed your lips to his, “I’m so happy you’re back. A week without you was torture!”

“I know how you feel, baby. But let’s get away from prying eyes. We have catching up to do.” He opened the door for you and you hopped in, he slid in after you.

“Where to, sir?” his driver asked.

“The usual place, Scott. Thank you.”

Once he settled into his seat, you cuddled up to his side, “Did the trip go well at least?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. I honestly didn’t even need to go. Stevie did most of the work himself, but ya know, with myself being a co-CEO, I sorta needed to be there.”

“Steve just so good at persuading people. He honestly should’ve been a lawyer instead.”

He chuckled, “You got that right.” He then straightened up, “Oh! I got you something!” he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and you gasped.

“Bucky!” Inside was a small golden heart. It was simple, yet cute.

“I’ll admit, I was really close to getting you a necklace with my name on it, but I suppose this’ll do for now.” He took out the necklace and placed it around your neck, “It’s like you’ll be carrying around my heart wherever you go.”

You smiled and pecked his lips, “I love it. I love you. I just-ugh. You’re so sweet on me.”

Bucky pulled you closer to him, resting his head against yours, “I wish we could be like this all the time. No longing glances or secret kisses whenever our parents are around. It sucks. We’ve been together for nearly a year and no one knows about it but Steve and Wanda. I just with I can show you off.”

“Hey,” you cupped his face and made him look at you, “We’ll get there eventually. It’s just-It’s just we can’t right now, especially with the Rumlow case coming up.”

Bucky laced his fingers with yours, “Just promise me, we won’t let our dads get in between us. ‘Cause I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” He stared at you with his beautiful blue eyes. They were filled with so much genuine love and care, but you could see the frustration in his eyes.

“I promise, Bucky. I love you, I won’t let anything come between us.” you leaned in for a kiss but were jolted back by the ringing of Bucky’s cell phone.

He grimaced, “Sorry.” he pulled it out and his shoulder sagged. His father was calling. He gave out a deep breath before answering it, “Hello? Hi, dad!” he continued to speak with his father and you began to drown them out. You closed your eyes, relishing in the feeling of being in Bucky’s arms again.

You hated how both of your dads were rivals in the courthouse. You hated that they forbade you and Bucky for ever mingling with each other. You hated that even despite all the constant warnings and threats, you both found solace and comfort in each other. Yes, you hated how because of this rivalry, you and Bucky couldn’t be seen together in public, but you’d rather have Bucky this way than anyway at all. Why? Because you love him just that much.


End file.
